


This Is Forever

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e03 Coral Palms Pt. 3, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago - Freeform, Mild angst so mild, Missing Scene, Post S4 E3, Post florida, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: After  escaping Figgis in Florida, Jake and Amy return to the city to finally have a few moments together.(Request fill for Jake and Amy hurt/comfort post Florida)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	This Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> (tumblr): Anonymous said:  
> Fic request: something with post-Florida Jake and Amy once they get back to New York, ft. lots of cuddles and Amy taking care of Jake please 💕💕 you write hurt/comfort so well!!
> 
> Anon, loved writing this one!! thank you so much for reading my fics and sending in a request! I hope this somewhat what you were looking for, if not sorry!!
> 
> please enjoy and lmk your thoughts! :)

The apartment was cold when they entered.

Jake’s crutches scraped against the hardwood floors; sneakers pausing just in the entryway as he inhaled the surprisingly clean smell that hit him. After six months away, he’d have expected his Brooklyn apartment to smell more like old soda and mothballs, rather than Clorox and fresh springtime Febreze.

“I come by once a week to clean.” Amy explained from behind him as she set down his duffel bag on the kitchen counter. She walked into the kitchen, flicking on lights as if she’d been there a million times. To be fair, she probably had. Even though before he left, they spent most of their time at her place, they did have the common night at his, which was why he’d given her a key right after their cruise. He was grateful for it, because instead of a musty empty apartment, he’d returned from WITSEC to a clean, very Amy-organized home.

“Thank you.” He said, and their eyes met from a few feet apart. He hoped his expression conveyed that his gratitude was for so much more than just keeping his place from accumulating dust.

“I love you.” she replied, as if reminding him.

Jake felt himself smiling in spite of his exhaustion, “I love you too.”

God. It felt so fucking good to say that to her. Even though he’d said it hundreds of times on the flight back to New York, on the difficult walk through the airport (even with his gunshot he refused to accept a wheelchair ride. He wasn’t a wimp) and on the cab ride back to his place, he still couldn’t get enough of it. He’d gone six months without saying it to her, there was much catching up to do.

“Are you cold?” Amy asked suddenly, glancing at the thermostat.

Jake nodded and she crossed the room to bump the heat up a few notches. The hot, clammy Florida weather was a stark contrast to the chilly breezes of Brooklyn. He was so grateful to feel an icy shiver down his back. It had been far too long since he’d experienced such brisk weather.

“Wanna eat something?” Amy inquired as she moved toward him to shadow his hobbly walk to the couch. She’d been hovering ever since the paramedics had given him the all clear. He was okay, the bullet didn’t go very deep and he just needed to let the stitches heal and get them removed and he’d be fine. In a few weeks he’d be back at work.

Still, she walked behind him silently with each step he took, arms outstretched as if ready to catch him should he plummet. He tried not to let on how much it hurt, because he couldn’t stand the look of guilt that shot across her expression whenever he did.

It wasn’t her fault. She was brave and strong and saved his life. The scar on his leg from the bullet would forever be a reminder of the badass Amy Santiago, even if she ever broke his heart.

He prayed the latter would never happen.

“Not really.” He admitted, glancing at the late hour on the clock. He was too tired to eat, and too overwhelmed, honestly.

“Are you sure?” there was a hint of concern in her voice, “You didn’t eat on the plane, and you've got to take some pain meds before we go to sleep."

“Ames, I had a whole sandwich and two Snickers bars.” He reminded her.

Amy sighed, braiding a small piece of hair between her fingers the way she did when she was nervous, “I know, but still that was a few hours ago.”

“I’m okay, don’t worry about me.” He patted the space beside him on the couch, “Come sit babe, you’ve been nonstop for days.”

“Let me just-”

“Amy, come sit down and relax.” His voice was stern, though he was slightly relieved to see she hadn’t changed in the six months they’d been apart. Still the same old workhorse, stubborn Amy.

Finally she obliged and joined him on the couch, curling up against his side as she rested her face in the crook of his neck. He curled his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to him tight. Her fingers came up to tug gently on the drawstrings of his hoodie.

The closeness and intimacy of this simple action, just sitting on the couch together, her playing with his hoodie while he cuddled her close...for a moment, it felt like nothing had changed. That he’d never left. But then, Amy spoke, and he was reminded that things were so different than they had been the last time they were together.

“When I was here cleaning, I came across this old box under your bed.” She said quietly, voice hesitant and deliberating, “I didn’t open it of course. But it looked pretty old. I was wondering...would you tell me what’s in it?”

There was a shyness in her voice that he hadn’t really heard since they’d first started dating. As the pair grew more comfortable with one another, they both seemed to have no issue voicing their concerns and speaking their minds. He had a feeling if she’d found the box six months earlier, she might’ve even opened it herself.

“Of course Ames. Do you wanna grab it? I’ll show you.”

She nodded, seeming relieved by his answer. Amy hopped up off the couch to go grab the box, and he immediately missed the warmth of her body.

For a second, a strike of panic shot through his heart at the feeling of her absence. It was so raw and familiar and terrifying, the same feeling he’d had for the past six months.

But then, she sat back down beside him, box in her lap, and he relaxed a little.

He was home. Figgis was going to prison. He was here with Amy, and everything was gonna be okay.

Amy handed him the box, and he smiled at her warmly before prying the lid off and setting it down beside his feet.

“This is a picture of my dad and me at my first little league game.” Jake pulled out the crisp, dusty old polaroid and handed it to her, “He used to coach. After the games he’d take my mom and me to Sal’s pizza and we’d celebrate, even if we lost.”

“You were so cute.” Amy said, a grin spreading over her cheeks as she studied the photo, “Your dad is aging really well. That’s good news for you, huh?”

Jake chuckled, “I’ll be fine if that’s the only thing I inherit from him.”

“Sorry.” Amy said quickly, “I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t apologize Ames.” Jake squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. 

“Okay. What else is in there?”

Jake reached in and pulled out the rest of the box. A birthday card from Gina when they were thirteen that read _“Happy Bar Mitzvah loser.”_ A small clay heart his mother had made him on for Christmas one year when she was first learning pottery and they didn’t have much money. His original VHS copy of _Die Hard._ A little gold police hat bottle opener his Nana had given him when he graduated from the academy. A love letter that Jenny Gildenhorn had written him. He tried to hide that one from Amy, but she was quick to snatch it up.

“ _Dear Jake,”_ Amy read aloud in a mocking, high-pitched voice, “ _You are so funny in class, I think it’s super cool how you’re the only guy who can do armpit farts. Meet me behind the soccer field after school today. XOXO Jenny.”_

Jake’s face was burning red, “In my defense-”

“I know babe, she was your worst breakup.” Amy laughed in understanding, “Nothing’s ever gonna feel the way your first love did.”

Jake studied her face for a moment. Her calm brown eyes, the long lashes that brushed her round cheekbones. The soft, plump lips that pulled up over her neatly flossed white teeth. The wrinkle in her nose when she laughed and the glow of her dark skin in the lamplight. The most beautiful face in the world; the woman who’d stood by his side even when she couldn’t speak to him for half a year. The woman who’d stopped by to clean his empty apartment every week. The woman who never lost hope that she’d see him again, even though there were many times where surely it felt impossible.

He grabbed the note from her hands and ripped it in half. He’d had that note since he was thirteen, yet sitting there looking at Amy, the note was as worthless as if it were a blank piece of paper.

“That’s not true.” He told her gently, “Nothing is ever gonna feel the way _this_ does.”

Amy’s eyes softened, and she leaned in. Jake eagerly followed her example, and in the next moment, their lips were pressed together.

Just like their kiss in the ambulance outside the Funzone, Jake felt the renewal of passion and excitement he’d always loved about kissing Amy. Her lips were sweeter than he could ever imagine; a fantasy somehow turned reality. Even after hours in the airport she smelled minty fresh, due to her obsessive Orbit habits no doubt. Her mouth felt amazing and familiar and safe.

She felt like home. 

They pulled away after a minute, both breathing hard and looking the other up and down. Amy’s fingers were still circled around Jake’s neck, his hands resting on her waist as their noses brushed against each other’s.

“I love you,” Amy’s voice was hushed, as if she was afraid being too loud would shatter the moment, “So much, Jake. I-I missed you so fucking much.”

“ _Missed you_ doesn’t even cut it for me.” Jake murmured back, “Amy I’m so grateful for everything you did to save my life and get me out of there.”

“I never want you out of my sight again.” She admitted. Their voices were still low and quiet, almost like shameful secrets whispered in the dark.

Jake gripped her tightly, pulling her closer, “You’re not gonna lose me, Ames. Not again. Not ever.”

“Jake, I think this is...for real. You and me. This is it.” She whispered, resting her face against his chest as she allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace.

“Me too.” He murmured into her hair, “This is forever.”

“I’m so happy you’re home now. I’m sure it feels weird to be here after so long.”

Jake squeezed Amy just a little bit tighter against him, even though the action sent a wave of pain through his injured leg. The pain was just another reminder of everything she’d done for him.

“Ames, as long as I’m with _you,_ I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests! You can reach out to me on tumblr (boopernatural) I also have a twitter (bergarabitch)


End file.
